From Alive to Dead and back to Alive but still abit dead
by DjCartoonist14
Summary: Well I guess the title says it all. So Xibalba and La Muerte are already married andthey're gonna have a child. Not only that but what happens to Julie Marie Sanchez in the bull ring? What happens to her soul? Will she ever come back? (Julie was in Anniversary)(I'm terrible with summaries)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N hello awesome people so I hope some of y'all enjoyed Gravepainters and all so... This is Gravepainyers 2 and yah hopefully y'all like it :) so anything new so far?

La Muerte: um no not really

Xibalba: why can't you write smut?

Me: *slaps him* because people will stop reading my fanfics plus idk how anyways.

Xibalba: if I had a dollar for every time I have been slapped how much you wanna bet I would be rich *rubs his cheek*

La Muerte: as if...

Me: well then AHEM *clears throat* so I hope y'all enjoy this fanfic :D)

La Muerte's POV

Everyone in the Land of the remember got sick and tired of my father's issues so, we had to over throw him and I took over the throne. He some how died , he just simply disappeared. I really don't know, how you die as a god. Xibalba and Me are walking around the graveyard. "Mi Amor are you okay you seem a bit upset," he said as he hugged me from behind. "I'm just thinking about my dad, and how he somehow disappeared," I said as he turned me around so that I can face him. "He wasn't really nice to me," he said and I only giggled. The way how he pouts is the most cutest thing ever "your so Cute Balby ," I said to him as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Cute!?, I'm not cute,... I am a... Man, I have a mustache and a beard," he said as he brushed his beard. "Oh you mean this beard?," I said as I touched his face and his beard, he then made a pleasure expression (A/N If y'all seen the movie, then you know what I'm Talking about XD)

"Y-ah haha," he replied, and then stopped and his face was still the same for 3 seconds until he realize that I stop. "Mi Amor don't tease me like that," he whined as he got closed to me. " Sorry Balby, I couldn't resist," I replied. "Well then i guess its payback time," he said, he buried his face into the side of my neck and licked my sugary skin. I froze. Xibalba licked all the way up to my ear and nipped it. I moaned, it felt so good, he then went back to the side of my neck and sucked and licked. I moaned again and he then stopped.

"Why did you stop?," I asked him. He only grinned ," that was payback m'dear, you need to hide that hickey of yours though," he said, I then cover at the side of my neck and blushed deep red. "Don't be like that," he said as he removed my hand from my neck "it looks like a heart," he said to me and kissed at the hickey he formed on my neck. "Bably," I said his name, still blushing deep red. He lift his head up from my neck and look at me, he chuckled "Mi Amor you are red as the red rose," he said and he held me close to him. I buried my face into his chest.

The people from the land of the remember think that we are a very odd couple, I understand why of course. I'm a sugar skull and I love the mortals, Xibalba is made out of tar and gross things and he despise all mortals. I don't care however, I love him with all my heart, he may cheat and sometimes our relationship isn't all Kisses and love and gods know what the hell is their.

Xibalba's mother is still around only that she is a really old woman. The other day two little children (a boy and a girl) they were selling chrruros, (more like giving them away) I asked them if they could go to the land of the forgotten so that they would give some to Balby and his mom. I went with them and Well things went all, down hill, from there.

Flash Back (still her POV)

We walked up to Balby's castle, the guards didn't seem to care about us passing through. The little kids however were generous, they gave them chrruros, the guards thanked them, still held the serious expression on their faces. We were at the front door of the castle and the little girl knocked. Xibalba of course answered with annoyance as he saw the two kids, he saw me and his expression change."Hello what can I do for you?," he asked as he held his snake staff with pride. "We are giving away chrruros, is your mother home?," the little boy asked sarcastically , Xibalba of course called out his mom. "MOM!," he yelled and the kids held a blank expression. "WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU WANT!?," she asked as she came in, sitting in a wheel chair. "They are giving away chrruros," he said calmly "WHAT!?," she yelled. "THEY ARE GIVING AWAY CHURRORS!," he yelled getting frustrated. Me and the kids try to hold in our laughter. "THEY'RE SELLING WHAT!?," she yelled again. "THEY ARE NOT SELLING! THEY ARE GIVING AWAY CHRRUROS!," he yelled back "THEY ARE GIVING AWAY CHRRUROS!?," she asked. "YES THEY ARE GIVING AWAY CHRRUROS!," he yelled "aw I remember when the first invented chrruros, I always loved them, I WILL TAKE ONE!," she yelled out. "Here you go," the little girl said as she gave Xibalba's mom a chrruro.

"Thank you," she said as she rolled away. Xibalba look as if he was too frustrated. "Well thank you and LA Muerte," he called out and walked up to me "we will talk later on," he finished. He then went back inside and closed the door. Me and the kids couldn't hold in our laughter and we broke out laughing.

End of flash back

Laughed at that memory, Xibalba of course blushed when I told him why we were laughing. "Mi Amor we should go to sleep now," he said as he carried me and transported back to inside my castle. He went to my bedroom and He put me down on my bed. He gave me a kiss and was about to leave but I stopped him. "Please stay," I said. He then lay down, wrap his arms around me, and I bury my face into him chest. He rested his chin on top of my head. "Good night Balby," I said as I closed eyes, "good night Mi Amor," he said back. We both then drifted off into sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED

(A/N SSSOOO what y'all think, lol I got the chrruros part from the fanart I saw, plz review :) )


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N hello party peoples. How was everyone's thanksgiving? Awesome? Fun? Chill? Well mine went all great well until this happens *points at La Muerte*

La Muerte: WWWEEEE MOAR RED WINE!

*raises red wine bottle*

Xibalba: Mi Amor you need to stop. Your drunk.

La Muerte: NAH! I ain't dr-*hic*-unk! I'm n-not *HIC*

Xibalba: a little help please

Me: Dued she's your wife

La Muerte: OOOOH BALBY *hic*

Xibalba: La Muerte please you need to calm down your dr-

La Muerte: *kisses him*

Me: OOOOH kkkkaaaaay. Well anyways here's the next chapter hope y'all enjoy

Oh and please review and tell me what your favorite part was please

Xibalba: PLEASE HELP ME *tries to control La Muerte*

La Muerte: wwweeee moar *hic* red wine! *breaks bottle*

Me: *sigh* its a blessing and a curse

hope y'all enjoy the fanfic! :D )

Meanwhile

Manolo POV

My daughter Julie wanted to learn how to be a bull fighter ever since she found out that I am one. I told her that we have to kill the bull, hoping that it would change her mind. She still however just wanted to be face to face with one, without killing it. I had to told her to wait until she's 15 years old, so that I would train her. She's now 15 years old and I fear that she might get hurt or worst get killed.

Maria of course try to convince Julie everyday to not be a bull fighter but it wouldn't work. I over hear there conversation about it every night.

(flashback)

"Why Julie? Why do you want to be a bull fighter?," Maria asked. "Because I want to make history. I want to be the first female Bullfighter. I want to make my mark. I will bull fight only just one time and I will not do it again," she replied.

(Back to present)

I just don't want her to get killed. I decided to buy tickets (front row) so that Julie, Maria, and me can watch the bull ring. We got changed into our usual clothing and Julie wore Maria's dress, that Maria use to wear when she was 15. She looks just like her mother. "Manolo let's go, we don't wanna miss it," Maria said. We all walked to the bull ring, we went inside and found our seats. "This is gonna be awesome, well except for the killing of course," Julie said with excitement. Me and Maria gave each other a concern look but we nodded.

The bullfighter stepped in, with another young man that looked as if he's in his teens, about 18 years old, and the crowd cheered. He waved a hand and turned around to face the door. The 18 year boy stand behind the wall where he can open the door and can't get hurt. The door read 'toro' in cursive, and the door bang. "Open the door!," he yelled out and the boy did as he was told. The bull soon came out, with such anger, and frustration in his eyes. "Venga toro!," he yelled, the bull charges at him and the red cape. He stepped away and the bull missed, "O'LAY," the crowd shouted. The young man came from behind the wall to try and get to the other wall. The bull found him and he charged at him. The bull then lifted him up the air and the boy landed on the ground behind him. Julie jumped into the bull ring "JULIE NO!," I yelled at her the bull then charged but stopped when she say her. She held out her hand, the toro then didn't hold in anger, nor frustration, in his eyes. Instead he held in calmness and confusion.

"Vega Toro its okay," Julie said with kindness. The bull then let her, pet him. "Good boy," she said as she petted his head, and smiled. The bull fighter then grabbed his sword. He then charged at the bull with the sword, Julie then jumped in front of him and yelled "NNNOO- GAH,". The crowd gasped at the sence in the bullring. Blood dripped onto the ground, it wasn't the bull's blood. No. It was Human blood. Its was Julie's blood. "JULIE!," Maria yelled as she jumped into the bull ring and I followed. Julie then looked down to see the sword, she pulled it out of her chest, slowly, blood came down more. She then took it out of her chest, as me and Maria ran up to her. She dropped the sword and fainted...

TO BE COUNTINUED

(A/N Julie Maria Sanchez, was in the story anniversary, so just to let y'all know)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N ANND SO IT CONTINUES)

Manolo POV

When the bull saw Julie land on the hot, dirt ground, it almost unleash his anger. I was able to stop him and lead him back to the door. When he entered I closed the door and locked it. I saw Joaquin in the crowd, I wave a hand at him and he came down into the ring. "Joaquin I need you to get everyone out of here," I told him and he nodded, he turned around to face the crowd. "EVERYONE OUT OF THE STADIUM!NOW!," he yelled out and the crowd scrabbled to their feet and got out. The stadium is now empty.

The only noise was the struggle of Julie's breathing, I walked up to the bullfighter, and punched him in the face. "HOW COULD YOU!?," I yelled at him, feeling anger rising."That Toro almost killed my son!," he yelled back ", I wanted revenge". Joaquin is trying to hold back Maria, as she yelled "YOU KILLED OUR DAUGHTER! Y-YOU KILLED HER!,". "M-ma-ma, P-p-pa- pa," Julie called out struggling to have her final breath, Maria broke free from Joaquin's grip and went back to Julie. Joaquin then jumped on the bull fighter, punched him, and tie the bullfighter's hands together, "you committed a murder and for that you are to be taken to jail," he said and walked off with him. I walked up to where Maria and Julie are at. The scene that is in front of me is terrible, her chest shakenly, rise and fall, the struggling of her breathing. She coughed out blood and blood oozed out from her stomach from where the sword was. "M-ma p-pa I-I'm s-s-sorry," she took her final breath.

La Muerte POV

I got up from the bed quickly. "Xibalba!," I said as I shook him and he got up the same way as I did. "S-she-," I cut him off by giving him a worried look. He put his crown back on and I grabbed my sombrero. We then transported to the bullring. I appeared in mid air followed by Xibalba. When Xibalba saw Julie dead, he ran to her body. He then picked Julie's limped body from the ground. "N-no," he said as he put his head on Julie's. I walked up to him and put my hand on her chest. I then felt something. "S-she's not in the land of the remember nor the Forgotten," I said. Xibalba knew what I was talking about but Manolo and Maria looked confused.

(Meanwhile)

Candlemakers POV

As I was managing the candles, the book of life try to get my attention. "Alright alright let's see here," I said as the book opened up to the page.

'Julie Marie Sanchez: Dead' The page read. I looked at the paper in all shock until it continued writing. And what it says shocks me even more...

(Back to the bullring)

La Muerte's POV

"What do you mean she's not in the land of the remember or forgotten?," Manolo asked as she held Maria close to him. "Her soul," Xibalba said still holding her body then he continued ", her soul is recycled to another body, we must speak to the candle maker, but first we need to bury her". Manolo and Maria of course had sadness in there hearts. Joaquin came in with his head down and look up to see us. It was silent until Joaquin started to talk. "I think there's a perfect place to bury her," he stated. We all looked at each other and we all remember where, the old tree where Manolo once died.

(Few hours later)

Xibalba was able to make a tomb in a short amount of time and placed it in the ground. We opened it and gently put Julie's body in. Xibalba pulled out his feathers and put it next to both sides of her shoulders. I gave her a sugar skull that had red, blue and placed it on her chest. Joaquin gave his sword to her, and put it on her right hand. Manolo put small drum and placed it next to her left leg. Maria then gave Julie's old favorite, carved toro toy next to her left arm. We all then closed the tomb and place candles on the tomb. I light them all and so did Xibalba only his flames were green. We all prayed, and gave our thanks to her. It was a good hour of dead silence.

"We have to go see the candle maker and ask him where her soul went," Xibalba said and I nodded. "Manolo, Maria, Joaquin, you may go with us if you like," I added. "No thank you La Muerte I want to stay here a little more with Julie," Maria said as she sat at the ground next to the tomb ",same here" Joaquin said. "Will go," Manolo said and stood up with bravery. "Very well come on there's no time to loose," Xibalba said as he held onto Manolo shoulder and the disappear," we will be back," I said and I disappeared. We then found our selves at the cave of souls, the CandleMaker is reading the book of life.

"Finally you guys are here," he said and walked up to us. The book was still open, "what happen to her soul?," Xibalba asked as he and Manolo carried the same worried look on their face. The CandleMaker pointed at my stomach and said "her soul has been recycled to your guy's baby". I looked at him wide eyed ", IM PREGNANT!?," I yelled at him. "SHE'S WHAT!?," Xibalba yelled as he pulled his mustache. "Yes your pregnant," CandleMaker said Calmly as the book of life nodded. "So she has my child's soul?." Manolo asked and the CandleMaker nodded. Xibalba walked up to me and put his hand on my stomach, he then closed his eyes. He rubbed his hand in a circle on my stomach, he nodded and open his eyes "yes its her soul," he said "I guess the love affairs we d-," he then stop what he is saying and blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess we all gotta tell Joaquin and Maria," Manolo said with sadness. Xibalba and I nodded, we all went back to Julie's tomb. Maria got up "so what happen?," she asked as Joaquin got up as well. "Our child has Julie's," Xibalba said as he held my hand.

"Oh, at least she's alright," Maria said as she almost cried, Manolo held her. "We should all get to bed, we will discuss more about this later on," Manolo said and we all nodded.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N

and that is why you shouldn't have mixed white wine with Red wine

La Muerte: *Throws up in the toilet*

Xibalba: she got a really bad hangover

Me: tell me about it... Alright so This is chapter 4 and I decide to skip a few months because-

La Muerte: she's that lazy- *throws up*

Me: right well I hope you guys enjoy :D)

Xibalba POV

La Muerte is now 9 months pregnant. I'm hoping that our child would be a girl. I'm now at Manolo's place with Joaquin. "So how's you guys doing, with the baby and all?," Joaquin asked as he drank some of his beer. Manolo was tuning his guitar but stopped when Joaquin had asked me that question. Manolo has had anger in his heart ever since we figure out that my child has Julie's soul. "Well the baby hasn't came yet so I guess we are doing fine, it just, I can never understand why La Muerte is sometimes mad," I said as I rubbed my neck. "Hormones its a girl thing," Manolo said still trying to fix the tuning of his guitar. "Manolo do you remember when you asked that if I could be the god child of Julie?," I asked him. He gave me a curious look and said "si m'lord, why?". "Well I would like to return a favor," I said then continued ", will you and Maria be the god parents of our child?". He look at me with such shock, happiness grew in his heart ", it would be my honor" he said. Joaquin shed a tear but wiped it off ", Joaquin are you crying?," Manolo asked. "N-no its just, there something in my eye," he replied, I raised my brow and so did Manolo. "Okay okay I am, its just, *sniffle" wearesuchgoodfriendsandfamily," he said and sobbed. Manolo patted his back and I just rolled my eyes.

"Aye Joaquin you can be sensitive at times," Manolo said. Maria then came in ",hello boys" she said as she took a seat at the couch next to Manolo. She then look at Joaquin, who is still crying, "Joaquin are you crying!?," she asked. "Yes and you hating!?," he blurted out and went back to having his moment. "So I have talked to La Muerte earlier and she's back at the palace," Maria stated still eying on Joaquin ",Oh and don't worry she's is relaxed and all thanks to the tea I got from Spain," she finished as she held the small packet of tea. "Thank you, I guess?," I said awkwardly, "Maria Xibalba here asked if we could be the god parents of his child," Manolo said to her and Maria then started to smiled. "Well it would be my honor too just as long as my husband doesn't go over board," Maria said smirking at Manolo. I look at the clock and I got up from my seat ", well its been nice but I ought to get back to La Muerte," I said as I grabbed my two headed snake staff. "Bye," they all said and I transported to the land of the remember in La Muerte's room. She is just laying down on the bed reading a book, she looked up from her book. I smiled and sat at the edge of the bed ", how's the baby doing?" I asked as I put my hand on her belly. "The baby is doing fine, it just been kicking a lot," she said and I felt a kick ", see that's the 3rd one today". "Well seem to be that its really active," I said as I rubbed my hand in circles on her stomach "do you think it will have wings like mines?," I asked as I look at La Muerte. "I don't know but it feels like it will have wings," she said as she put her hand on top of mines. I then lay down, with her, and we both fell asleep.

(Next day)

La Muerte and I are at Maria and Manolo's place. Joaquin sometimes lives with them half of the time, but he has a place of his own, I guess he doesn't want to be alone at the moment. "So how's the baby?," Maria asked La Muerte. They are drinking the tea that Maria was able to get from Spain. Me, Manolo, and Joaquin are drinking beer. "Well the baby is fine its just been kicking around way too much," La Muerte replied, Maria chuckled ", that's how Julie was as well," she stated with a small smile. "I still hate that bullfight for killing Julie, not you Manny," Joaquin said as he took a sip from his bottle of beer. "Wait how many years does he have to serve for, ahem murder?," Manolo said, Joaquin had to give some thought as he rubbed his chin, he then stopped rubbing his chin, and snapped his fingers ", for about 10 to 15 years," he then said. "I miss her so much," Maria said as she grabbed a picture of Julie from the coffee table. "Me too," Manolo said and we all nodded.

"when she was a baby, it was very odd that she didn't fear me, at all," I said remembering the day when me and Julie first met when she was only a baby.

(Flashback) No One's POV

Xibalba finds the young beautiful child a bit odd. Usually every time a child or a baby would see him they will either cry to their parents or run or do both at the same time. No. Julie didn't cry, she would give him a curious look, and then giggle. She would hold his hand, with both of her small fragile hands and play with his long claw like fingers. He would carry her and the little baby would touch his tar face and pat on his beard. He would sometimes let her wear his crow, play with her and Manolo would let her Play with his guitar. Xibalba never have came face to face with a child like this ever in his immortal life.

(Back to Present) Xibalba POV

"Aw yes, see I knew that Julie would enjoy having you guys around," Manolo said pointing out me and La Muerte. That was then...

"oh no," La Muerte said as she hold her stomach. "Mi Amor what's wrong?," I asked as I got up and walked up to her and so did the others. She then gripped my hand really hard ", The Baby is coming!," she yelled.

We all looked at each other with our eyes wide . "we have to head back to the Land of the remember," Maria said as motioned me to carry her. We all transported inside of the Palace of The land of the remember. I ran down the hall way and got inside of La Muerte's room and placed her down the bed. Manolo came in with water and a towel and ran out side. "ALRIGHT EVERYBODY OUT!," Maria yelled as she pushed me and Joaquin out into the hall way with Manolo. "Manolo I need your help,since you had to deliver Julie once, you two stay out here until I let you guys in," Maria stated. Manolo ran back in and so did Maria, Closing the door behind her. La Muerte was screaming in pain.

Me and Joaquin looked at each other. "Well I guess we gotta wait," he said and I lead him to another room across the hall. He took a seat but I still stand and grabbed a cigar. I held it to one of the flames on my shoulder and light it up. I then started to smoke, "Xibalba just relax she'll be alright," Joaquin stated as he took a book from the small table. He opened it up ", oh this is photo album," he said as he turned a few pages. I blew out some smoke and sat down next to him. I then threw the cigar in the fire place since I have no use of it. "Oh my god was this you and La Muerte when you were young?," Joaquin asked as he showed the photo. I nodded ", yep we were in our teens, when we first met," I replied.

(hours later)

Joaquin and me are now playing checkers. I already am almost winning, as I was about to make my final movie, Maria walked in. I look up to her and got up from my sear ",i-is she alright? How is the baby?," I asked. She smiled ", come in and see," she said as she walked away and I followed. Manolo came out of the room and I told him that Joaquin was in the other room, he then went to the other room. I walked into La Muerte's room, she's now breast feeding the baby, "its a girl," Maria whispered to me and left the room, closing the door behind her. I walked up to her "Hi Mi amor," I said to her with a warm smile. "Hi Balby she said "do you want to see her?," she asked. I nodded and she showed me the baby. She has my wings, her hair is like La Muerte, only she has a bit of white on her small bangs, she has most of La Muerte's beauty, her neck I'd green like mine, and a few bits of tar are on her bottom right side of her face. "May I?," I asked and she nodded and handed me over the baby so that I could carry her.

I carried the baby closed to my chest, she then opened her eyes a bit, her right eye is just like mines, and the other eye is like La Muerte only the white part of it is black. "Look la Muerte," I said as I showed her the babies eyes. "I love her eyes, she has one of yours," she said ", Balby I'm really tired". "Go to sleep mi amor," I said to her ", will care the baby for a bit". She nodded and closed her eyes, I sat down on a chair with the baby in my arms. "We just gotta figure out the right name for you," I whispered and the baby fell asleep.

TO BE COUNTINUED

(A/N what y'all think? Please review :D I really don't know how long is pregnancy and all so I surch it up and its says about 9 months so I'm not so sure )


	5. Author Note

(A/N do you want Julie Marie Sanchez to be back? Do you want her to be a god? Do you want her to be a couple with La Muerte's and Xibalba's Daughter? Or just a sister?

Please answer these Questions in the reviews and I will write about Julie's Come back, oh and don't worry I will update the next chapter of this story soon

Remember to answer the questions,

Yours truly,

DjCartoonist14


	6. Chapter 5

(A/N and so here it is guys: Chapter 5 so I decided to skip a few years and get on with Julie coming back thing And I am working on a new fanfic called " Go Home Your Drunk" it will have only two chapters One for La Muerte and the other for Xibalba. So yep all good things and oh and I have received just enough answers for Julie's come back, so thank some of y'all for your participation

Yours truly,

DjCartoonist

P.s. New fanfic coming soon)

15 years later

La Muerte POV

"Hey mom," Jay said as she came into my studies. "Hola Jay what's wrong?," I asked as I got up from my desk and walked up to her. "I haven't been feeling too good-," she then stop talking and grabbed at her head and feel to the ground. "XIBALBA!," I called out my husband's name and he appeared in mid air. "What is it m'de- Oh My God!, Jay! What's happening!?," he yelled as ran up to us and knelt down.

Jay was thrashing around and screaming ", MOM IT HUR- ," she coughed and then stopped all of a sudden. "Ow... Hu? W-wait Auntie, Poppy what's going on?," Julie's voice was then heard from our daughter's body. Xibalba and me gasped in shock, look at each other ", J-julie is that really you?," Xibalba asked. "I don't know, what hap-," she then stopped talking, gripped onto her head and Jay came back to us. "AAH OW S-see it happened again!," She yelled out as she started grip onto her hair. Xibalba then carried her and said ", we have to go to the CandleMaker,". I nodded and we headed to the cave of souls.

We entered and the CandleMaker came in, "so it happened?," he asked and we nodded. "Let me see her, eer them, since that's the case," he said and Xibalba handed over Jay to the CandleMaker. He put her on the bed, put his hand onto her head and closed his eyes. Xibalba held me close to him ", Julie's soul is still active," the CandleMaker said "Xibalba go get Manolo and the others and get Julie's body , La Muerte fetch some ingredients for making a sugar skulls," he sated. Xibalba left but I stayed ", What are the ingredients for? Why do you need it?," I asked him. "We have to make another body to support Julie's soul," he said, I only nodded and went back to the Land of the remember to fetch the ingredients. 'Please make them be okay,' I thought to myself.

Jay's POV

"Come on girl relaxed," the CandleMaker said as he put his hand on my head. "I-it hurts," I rasped and then pain surge through my head. I screamed in pain, thrashing, "PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!," I yelled out loud then I couldn't move, I couldn't talk. "C-CandleMaker w-whats going on?." Words escape through my lips but it wasn't my voice, it was somebody's else. "Oh my souls! it is you Julie," the CandleMaker said "your stuck in Jay's body for now," he stated. "Who the hell is Jay?," Julie (what seems to be) asked. "Oh its your God's parents child," he said. I then try to get control of my body and I then started to speak "Who the FUCK WAS THAT!?," I yelled out as I got up.

"Jay relax, you will over stress your and her soul," he said as he put me back down on the bed. "Who is Julie? And why is she in my body!?," I blurted out. He explained who Julie was, how she died, and why I do I have her soul. I was in state of shock.

Xibalba POV

I bang on the door and opened it "MANOLO! MARIA JULIE IS-," I stopped what I was saying when I saw Maria being on top of Manolo. "Uuhhh hi...," Maria said as she got off of him and blushed. I just stood there in shock until Manolo got up and walked up to me "so what about Julie?," he asked and I finally came back to my senses. "Julie is back, she's just stuck in Jay's body," I explained and Maria ran up to me. "IS SHE REALLY BACK!?," She blurted out and I just simply nodded. "We have to get her body, though," I said, "alright I will go get Joaquin, and we will meet you guys at the tree," Manolo said.

Me and Maria are now on our way to get Julie's body.

We finally got there and started to open the tomb, Joaquin and Manolo came as they said and brought a blanket. When we opened it we look at each other with shock. Julie's body hasn't been rotted, it look like as if she just died today, however, her wound was still opened. We can see her rib cage, and her left arm is only in bone, "Joaquin hand me over the blanket," I said and Joaquin gave me the quilted blanket. "Maria if any bits of her body drops, then I need you to pick them up," I stated and she nodded ", lay out the blanket here," I said and both Joaquin and Manolo lay it down next to her grave. "Okay Manolo get her from the shoulder, I will get her from the legs," I said and got the hold of her legs and he got under her arms ", Okay one two and three," we then lifted her body and lay her on the blanket, only a few bits of flesh fell, and of course her left arm. I told Maria to forget about the flesh and just get the arm. She got Julie's arm and placed it back in, I wrapped her body with the blanket and carried her. "We need to go to the cave of souls," I said and I transported us to the cave of souls.

La Muerte was there with the ingredients for making sugar skulls, and CandleMaker maker was trying to control Jay. "Put Julie here," the CandleMaker said and he snapped his fingers and another bed appear next to Jay. I lay Julie's body on the bed and unwrap her from the blanket. Jay is thrashing and screaming in pain "we have to get Julie out," La Muerte said and we all nodded ", guys stand back" she stated and we all took a step back.

She walked up to Jay "Jay, Jay listen to me, baby, this is going to hurt okay," La Muerte said as she put her hand on her face. Jay was thrashing around and screaming. Then there was silence "I'm sorry," La Muerte said and she pulled out Julie's soul from Jay, Jay's eyes and mouth glowed green. Manolo held Maria close to him and Joaquin only hide behind the CandleMaker. La Muerte then holds a glowing orb that is Julie's and Jay's soul, she the ripped in half and placed Jay's soul back into Jay's body. Jay then got up with a gasp, she huffed and puffed, trying to catch her breath. "Oh gods! HHMMP!," she said and then threw up ", ow my head, my heart, ugh," she whined as she tried to get up. "Jay lay back down okay honey, we will explain to you why all this happened, once you get your rest, your soul is a bit weak for now," La Muerte said as she gently, lay Jay back down onto the bed.

"That's Julie's soul?," Maria asked as she was about to cry. La Muerte smiled and nodded ", she's okay," she said and placed Julie's soul in a small bottle and placed the bottle close to Julie's body. "We need to make her a new body made out of sugar skulls and tar for her arm since its almost gone," she said. "I will get the tar from the land of the forgotten, I will be back," i said, I then went to my land and collected some tar from the tar pits, I came back with two buckets full of Tar.

(2 hours past)

"She still holds her beauty," Manolo said as La Muerte got the small bottle out. She then poured Julie's soul onto her wound and then her body glowed and then Julie got up Gasping the air ", oh god I feel as if I got killed by a toro," she said and Maria hug her and kissed her cheek, Manolo did the same, Joaquin only joined the family group hug. "I don't get it why are y'all hugging me," she said, she looked dead confused. "Don't you remember you were killed by a bullfighter," Manolo asked as the family group hug broke. "Well no last time I check I was only petting the toro," she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Jay then woke up ", ugh gods... Hu? Who's she?," Jay asked as she got up and so did Julie. "I'm Julie," Julie said with pride. "You were the one that was stuck inside my bod' hu?." Jay asked and Julie shrugged. "I don't know, well I think, or do I know?," she said, more like she asked, as she scratch her head. "Wait a Minute," Jay said and gasped "YOUR MY GOD SISTER!? AWESOME," She shouted cheerfully and hug Julie. "Wait what?," Julie only said and we all chuckled.

TO BE CONTINUED

(A/N and so Julie is finally back and the Pic that you saw for the cover page that what they look like

Jay is the one that has wings and a two headed dragon staff

While

Julie is the one with the umbrella and a beautiful dress

I'm still working on it and trying to fix it up a bit

New fanfic coming soon along with a new chapter of this story)


	7. Chapter 6

(A/N I know that I haven't updated this story in a while but eh I was busy with my other ideas so this is the bondage that Jay and Julie has, GOD SISTERS YAY, (more like cousins) hope y'all enough. No flames please. Feel free to review)

La Muerte= auntie

Xibalba= papie

Manolo= papa

Maria= Mami

Joaquin= uncle

Julie's POV

"Wait what? Since when did I get a cousin? How long I was gone?," I said as I try to free myself from the hug I was receiving from Jay. "Well shes our daughter and you were gone for about 15 years," papie said as he tighten his grip on his snake staff . "WHAT THE FUCK!," I yelled out and Jay let me go, "Qué Tu no feliz que somos primos?," she said as her wings drooped, while looking sad. "W-well I am happy I have cousin, I just find it shocking that I was gone for like 15 years I'm like 30 years old," I replied and mami walked up to me ",yes you are but your immortal, a god basically," she said and my auntie nodded "Soy un dios!?," I yelled and my papa nodded ", can't anything get more shocking," I groaned and my uncle raised his hand and said ", I'm dating a woman that's very sexy". I then faint.

(Few moments later)

I wake up to find Jay on top of me. "Get the fuck off of me please," I said and she got off. Im in a bed room, walls were painted purple, paintings of sugar skulls were hanged everywhere,and I'm laying down on a bed. "So what should we do? Play? Mess with the mortals? fly? Play tag? Apples?," Jay asked as she put her art utensils away and grabbed a two headed dragon staff. "Well for one I should go home," I said as I got off of the bed, Jay the reappear in front of me. "But mi hermana, there a lot to catch up on," she begged, "Mi Hermana?," I asked while raising a brow and put my hands on my hips. "Well si, I might as well call you that. Your my god sister, mi hermana de dios," she said as she hugged me. Never have I felt this happy in my life, I never had friends, nor siblings. "Casi se me olvida," she said as she let go of me and went to her closet, she came back out with a present, ", here I was ment to give this to you," she said and handed the gift to me. I opened it to find an umbrella, that has sugar skulls painted on it, and I opened up the umbrella to find it sorta like my auntie's sombrero only that there's no candles around the edge, just three red candles at the point of the umbrella. "You like it?," she said as she held her dragon staff tightly, tapping on one of the heads. "Si, I love this gift," I said as I twirled it.

(Mean while)

Xibalba POV

"They are bonding!," La Muerte said as she shook me, "ssh they will here us mi amor," I said as I try to focused on my daughter with my niece. "So do you want me to show you around? Ya know since your a god and your sorta new to this relam," Jay asked and Julie nodded. They then disappeared, I then stepped away from the door, "what happen?," la Muerte asked as we both enter the empty room ",they went to play tag," I replied as I picked up a few paint brushes from the ground ",can't she ever stop painting for once and pick up this mess," I complained and pit the paint brushes away.

"You know how she loves her gift," she said and picked up a painting ",Balby Mira este cuador," she said and handed the drawing over to me. The painting was a family portrait, it had Manolo, Maria, Joaquin, me, La Muerte, her and Julie, who knew that Jay can paint really fast in 10 minutes. "Wow," was all I could say, I thought that she only paints animals (dead and alive), and sugar skull. I cried a little ",¿por qué IIordas?," she asked as she put her hand on my back, "we are all a family La Muerte," I said as I wiped a tear away. She smiled and hugged me "I know Balby, lo sé," she said and kissed me on the cheek. I put the painting down and we both walked out of the room.

(Back to Julie and Jay)

Jay POV

"Slow down!," Julie yelled as she gripped on me tightly. We then landed on top of a roof of a small skull shape building. She then slapped me with a ball of rose petals. "OOWW ! QUE!?," I said as I rubbed my arm, "we almost killed us!," she said as she threw her hands up. "Well sorry for me to be born with wings, not," I said as I crossed my arms. "Alright enough of this fuss, so where's where and what's what?," Julie asked as she opened up her umbrella and put it over her shoulder, while looking down the remembers (dead people in the land of the remember) from down below. I showed her where they make the food, nurture the dead animals, and keep the children that have no family. We walked and talked a little, for about a good hour or so.

We then sat at a cliff, laughing ",okay okay, mine turn," she said and made a awkward looking face. We then laughed again ",alright you win," I said trying to control my laughter. "So now we know each other really well wanna share secrets?," she asked and I nodded. "Okay but promise we both don't say nothing about each other secrets, not even a peep," I said and she nodded " I agree," she said. "Okay I go first," she said and I motioned her to go on. "Okay well let's see, oh I tend to always talk to my toys," she said as hugged her knees ",the reason why is because I never had any friends, everyone would pick at me," she finished. "I do that too," I replied ",only that its my collectibles figures," I said and rubbed the back of my neck. "Okay so what about you?," she asked and my eyes wide open, know that my secret will be judged.

"Promise you don't make fun of me, or go against it?," I asked and she nodded. "Okay well, I... I... I'm... g-gay," I said in a hush voice ",sorry I didn't catch that," she said and I gulped again. "I... I... I'm a lesbian I only like girls," I said and she looked at me with confusion. "Please don't tell dad or ma, they don't know yet and I feel as if they are against the whole 'a girl fucking another girl' thing," I said as I winced and all Julie did was pat on my back. " I knew that your gay," she said and I was in shock. "H-how?," I asked and she chuckled ",Dued it obviously you look at girls more than guys, and to make it more weird you always look at this one girl that wears a blue dress," she said. I blushed knowing who she is talking about ",and don't worry I won't tell anyone," she said and I sigh. "Thanks," I said and she smiled.

(A/N and so that's that, well please review and tell me what you think and if you got any request let me know)


End file.
